


Shaken up

by Dream_Seer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: Something short and goofy about a prank going wrong





	Shaken up

Matt sat in his room, just lying on his bed and looking in one of his compact mirrors. There was some shouting outside, but Matt just ignored it. Probably just Edd and Eduardo going at it again.  
Then there was a large crash that shook the whole house. Matt pocketed the mirror and looked out the window, the neighbors house was… not in great shape.  
Eduardo was screaming at Edd, while Jon and Mark just kinda stood in shock at their house.  
One of the walls was completely blown out, and a bubbly brown liquid was still spilling out of the hole.

Edd and Eduardo argued for a while, and then Edd stormed into the house.  
Matt went downstairs, still very confused. “Uh, what happened to the neighbors house?”  
“They had a cola explosion, and Eduardo is blaming me for some reason!” Edd grumbled something under his breath about idiots.  
“You did send an entire pallet of regular cola to his house as a prank.” Tom added, not looking up from his book.  
“Well they weren’t supposed to shake it up!” Edd yelled back  
Tom chuckled slightly. “It really was funny to see their house blow up. You should do that more often”  
“I did not blow up their house!”  
Matt just turned to go back upstairs as they argued when someone knocked on the door. Edd and Tom were… busy, so he answered it.  
Jon and Mark stoon there, very wet and sticky. Eduardo was yelling at someone over the phone in the soggy yard.  
Jon looked around nervously, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes “So uh, as you might have noticed, uh, our house is kinda-”  
“Blown up and soggy.” Mark said.  
“Yeah… so uh, we were wondering if maybe we could, uh please stay at your house until ours is fixed? pretty pretty please?” Jon gave his best puppy dog eyes, and with how wet and miserable looking he already was it wasn’t hard.  
“Uh…” Matt looked back at his bickering roommates, then back at their adorable neighbor. “Sure.”  
Jon grinned and almost gave him a hug, but stopped when he realized he was still covered in cola.  
“The bathroom is upstairs, you two can get cleaned up there.” Matt said, letting the two of them in. “is… he going to be joining us?” he gestured to Eduardo still yelling outside.  
“Uh, I think he’d rather stay somewhere else...” Jon said.  
“Like a park bench, or anywhere that isn’t near Edd.” Mark added with a grin.  
They both went upstairs.  
Edd was too busy bickering (now they were arguing about milk?) to notice their visitors.

~

An hour or so later, Jon and Mark sat on their couch, wearing some of Tom and Matt’s old clothes. Matt sat happily between them, ignoring Edd’s glare from across the room.  
“So why did you think it was a good idea to invite them in” Tom asked, a little annoyed about his hoodie being stolen  
“Well Edd did blow up their house.” Matt said, “it’s the least we could do, right?”  
“I DID NOT BLOW UP THEIR HOUSE”

~~

(Eduardo slept outside in a puddle of cola)


End file.
